


Radio Tower

by HyperLittleNori (Shiguresan), ShipsofChaos



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Podcast, Podfic, Post-Apocalypse, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27512116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiguresan/pseuds/HyperLittleNori, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipsofChaos/pseuds/ShipsofChaos
Summary: In this episode, Jonny and Jess discuss the basics of the Teen Wolf Series and the Fandom. We learn a bit about what Radio Tower by HyperLittleNoir is about. Also, Jess finds out this season will not be a Harry Potter season and Jonny remembers the love of red hoodies. There will be some explicit language and subject manner.Radio Tower by HyperLittle Nori can be found on Archive of our Own:https://archiveofourown.org/works/15169244/chapters/35178029The image that inspired it all can be found here on Tumbler:https://suis0u.tumblr.com/post/173166983668/he-could-still-remember-the-days-like-it-was
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Episode 1 or Jess, this is not Harry Potter

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Radio Tower](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15169244) by [HyperLittleNori (Shiguresan)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiguresan/pseuds/HyperLittleNori). 



**Click on Image to be taken to podcast.**

[ ](https://anchor.fm/shipsofchaos/episodes/Episode-1-or-Jess--This-is-not-Harry-Potter-ekagnj)


	2. Episode 2 or Jonny drools over cupid's bows

This is the 2nd Episode of Ships of Chaos's cover of Radio Tower and this covers the first part of chapter one.

As we dive into the first half of chapter one, Jonny and Jess discuss Teen Wolf , first impressions and a strange obsession with Dylan O'brien's lips and Tyler Hoechlin's Bunny Teeth. Plus, Lycanthropy causes uncontrollable laughter. 

[Click here to listen](https://anchor.fm/shipsofchaos/episodes/Episode-2-or-Jonny-drools-over-cupids-bows-ekmi98).

Updated every Thursday!


	3. Episode 3 or Jess gets a little excited

This is episode 3 of Ships of Chaos's reading of Radio Tower.

Welcome back. In todays episode, we finish Chapter 1 and Talk way too much about our attraction to fictional characters. I mean, who doesn't? There are a few twist, turns and surprises waiting for you. How are our two characters fairing? Is stiles Okay? Who is this mysterious stranger, who attacked him? Please enjoy your hour on the ships of Chaos, and we hope to have you back next chaotic Thursday. 

[Please click here to listen](https://anchor.fm/shipsofchaos/episodes/Episode-3-or-Jess-gets-a-little-excited-ekv5ok).


	4. Episode 4 or Jonny's tale of the Lucius Malfoy cane.

This is episode 4 of Ships of Chaos's reading of Radio Tower.

We join our friend Stiles as he wakes up from a mountain lion forced nap to find a little extra company. Jonny and Jess act like horn dogs.

[Listen here](https://anchor.fm/shipsofchaos/episodes/Episode-4-or-Jonnys-tale-of-the-Lucius-Malfoy-cane-elb6qv).


	5. Episode 5 or Jess talks about the Art of Vulnerability.

This is episode 5 of Ships of Chaos's reading of Radio Tower.

Jonny and Jess finish chapter two, and discuss how vulnerable a person can get after being separated from humanity for such a long period of time.

[Listen here](https://anchor.fm/shipsofchaos/episodes/Episode-5-or-Jess-talks-about-the-Art-of-Vulnerability-elldud).


	6. Episode 6 or Jonny Lements over Tyler Hoechlin's bushy beard

This is episode 6 of Ships of Chaos's reading of Radio Tower.

Johnny and Jess delve into Chapter 3 "Purple Fields". Stiles and Derek are preparing to leave the tower as a feeling of dread inches closer to them. We also offer you more silliness and mayhem. We hope everyone had an amazing Halloween. 

[Listen here](https://anchor.fm/shipsofchaos/episodes/Episode-6-or-Jonny-Lements-over-Tyler-Hoechlins-bushy-beard-elunq7).


	7. Episode 1.7 or Jess uses google a lot

*We want to provide a quick apology, Jess’ microphone is on the fritz and the chaos in her mic could not be cleanly edited. *

This week Jonny and Jess finish Chapter 3 ‘Purple Fields’ of Radio Tower by Hyperlittlenori. Our friends Stiles and Derek find themselves in a spooked animal situation, and we can’t help the stampeding in our hearts and a loss of words. Jess proves that the most important part of their survival may be baggies of snacks, or at least her survival and Jonny will not let a little fear of cars stop them from getting in Derek’s Camaro.

Thanks for listening to Chaotic Thursdays!

[Listen here](https://anchor.fm/shipsofchaos/episodes/Episode-1-7-or-Jess-uses-google-a-lot-em8b0r).


	8. Episode 1.8 or Jonny's inappropriate jokes about Dean Winchester

Wolves and goats and kittens! oh my! Join Jonny and Jess and our hunks Stiles and Derek as they make a pit stop for some supplies and run in to some unexpected guests. Jonny teaches us about hidden compartments in some pharmacies (save that knowledge for the future Zombieland), and Jess uses exercises her professional bleating noises. 

Thanks for listening to Chaotic Thursdays!

[Listen here](https://anchor.fm/shipsofchaos/episodes/Episode-1-8-or-Jonnys-inappropriate-jokes-about-Dean-Winchester-emit2g).


	9. Episode 1.9 or Jonny and the Sugar Factory

This week on the Ships of Chaos, our friends Derek and Stiles find themselves at a roadblock and with some unsavory guests. We also are introduced to a new character (and a new accent!). Meanwhile...Jonny finds themselves enjoying too much sugar and Jess brags about a fashion choice.

  
[Listen here](https://anchor.fm/shipsofchaos/episodes/Episode-1-9-or-Jonny-and-the-Sugar-Factory-emv2h7).


	10. 1.10 or Jess Gets Impatient with the Slow Burn

This week on the Ships of Chaos, our friends Derek and Stiles get a little non-sexy bed sharing (insert Jess crying...can't they love each other yet?!?). This one is for the dogs, as Jonny shares a story of their childhood D.O.G and Derek gets a little 'wolf-out' time. 

[Listen here.](https://anchor.fm/shipsofchaos/episodes/1-10-or-Jess-Gets-Impatient-with-the-Slow-Burn-en88v8)

Please let us know what you think!


	11. Episode 1.11 or Jess, Remember the Cliff Hanger?

This week on the Ships of Chaos, We pick back up with our friends Derek and Stiles and the mysterious person/people in the house (Just let them have a romantic night!). HyperLittleNori takes us through an action packed part 1 of Chapter 5, there is CHAOS and PANDEMONIUM everywhere. And if you thought the two week cliff hanger we left you on last time was bad...Jonny cut this chapter at the worst possible spot! And Jess may use some pretty bad puns. 

[Listen here](https://anchor.fm/shipsofchaos/episodes/Episode-1-11-or-Jess--Remember-the-Cliff-Hanger-eo4bjp).


	12. Episode 1.12 or Jonny, Why is Goldie there?

What happened to Stiles after he blacked out from the pandemonium. How exactly does someone get shot in a moving car? What is a fast and furious move? How do you get blood out of leather? Why the heck is Goldie Hawn yelling in the background? Listen in for the answer to these questions. Okay maybe not the Goldie Hawn thing. But tonights episode is a nice way to relax after the blood shed and adrenaline we experience in episode 11. As always thank you for joining us. 

[Listen here.](https://anchor.fm/shipsofchaos/episodes/Episode-1-12-or-Jonny--Why-is-Goldie-there-eoadmb)


	13. Episode 1.13 or Jonny, This is not Buffy the Vampire Slayer

Jonny has new Hair. Derek and Stiles run through the woods... Is Derek pulling Stiles around like a Marionette? Stiles spark does not want him to go this way. 

[Listen Here.](https://anchor.fm/shipsofchaos/episodes/Episode-1-13-or-Jonny--This-is-not-Buffy-the-Vampire-Slayer-eol0a2)


	14. Episode 1.14 or Jess is at a loss of words

his week on chaotic Thursday, Derek and Stiles wake up from their cuddlefest from last chapter, and get a little cozy. That is until they find themselves running for their lives from the hunters and find themselves trapped in a dark ass mine. What will they find in there?!?!?!?

[Listen here.](https://anchor.fm/shipsofchaos/episodes/Episode-1-14-or-Jess-is-at-a-loss-of-words-eot7ro)


	15. Episode 1.15 or Jonny & Jess have a few drinks

This week on chaotic Thursday. We continue our journey through the dark ass mine with Derek, Stiles and a few of their new friends (family members). A past roadblock comes to haunt the boys, and things get a little crazy. Will this chapter leave us howling at the moon? Will the boys and their new friends be okay? We have a few drinks, and make bad jokes (which is every week). 

Thanks for joining us on this Chaotic Thursday!

[Listen Here.](https://anchor.fm/shipsofchaos/episodes/Episode-1-15-or-Jonny--Jess-have-a-few-drinks-ep77p2)


	16. Episode 1.16 or Jess and Jonny joke about clown cars

Hermione and Snape get closer... oh wrong story. Derek and Stiles have a serious talk and get a lot closer. Jess finally gets some satisfaction, and Jess talks about how stupid they were in high school. 

[Listen here](https://anchor.fm/shipsofchaos/episodes/Episode-1-16-or-Jess-and-Jonny-joke-about-clown-cars-epii53).

Please leave a comment or kudos if you have a moment :)


	17. 1.17 or Jonny! It's getting a little steamy in here!

This week on chaotic Thursday....WE MADE IT! Things are finally getting a little hot and steamy between Derek and Stiles. Our wolf pack gets a night off after the chaos in the forest and Jonny and Jess keep it real with jokes that fall flat....we gotta work on those! 

Thanks for joining us on this Chaotic Thursday! Please leave a comment or kudos if you're enjoying and can spare a moment.

[Listen here](https://anchor.fm/shipsofchaos/episodes/1-17-or-Jonny--Its-getting-a-little-steamy-in-here-epqiia).


	18. Episode 1.18 or Jonny getting distracted by Jasper Whitlock

Following Derek and Stile's hot and steamy night together, The pack get's ready to get back on the road. Unfortunately Gerard continues to be a problem. The old man is panicking and influencing Stiles. What an asshole. Can Derek convince Stiles that he is indeed pack and that he will get him back to his father?

[Listen here](https://anchor.fm/shipsofchaos/episodes/episode-8-or-Jonny-getting-distracted-by-Jasper-Whitlock-eq827q).


	19. Episode 1.19 or Jess Saves Horses...sorta

This week on chaotic Thursday...While we knew the happiness couldn't last forever but this week Stiles and Derek find themselves facing some insecurities, and Derek attempts to convince Stiles he isn't good enough. Oh yeah and we also make it to the settlement finally! This was a hard week to be humorous but Jess has some funnies in her back pocket! 

[Listen here](https://anchor.fm/shipsofchaos/episodes/Episode-19-or-Jess-Saves-Horses---sorta-eqiobc).


End file.
